


Till You Howl for Me

by HartwinMakethMan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Boys In Love, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Insatiable Steve, Knotting, Late night porn, M/M, PWP, Poor Billy's gonna be so sore, Scenting, Steve and Billy are Werewolves, Top Steve Harrington, and Steve is giving it to him GOOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartwinMakethMan/pseuds/HartwinMakethMan
Summary: Ever since Billy finally gave his mate The Bite, things have been... busy.Not that he's complaining. No one is complaining.





	Till You Howl for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

It was late.

Ever since Steve had gotten The Bite, things had changed: he could see sharper, the colors were more vibrant, he could hear for blocks and blocks away, his energy was boundless, and he had gone from being able to “fuck Billy all night”, to being able to actually  _fuck Billy all night_. No breaks needed, no anything.

Billy liked to kick up a fuss, but he’d still present himself in record time and take it like a champ. He’d still mount Steve from behind and make him scream loud enough to wake the neighbors. He was all too happy to let his mate take out his newly enhanced urges on him. 

But the best thing by far, almost better than the sex itself, was the  _smell_. The scent of Billy after he’d taken Steve’s knot, drenched in Steve’s heady markings, thoroughly owned. It made Steve’s wolf so content, satisfying something deep inside him.

It was late, and they’d been through so many rounds that Steve wasn’t sure where each one ended and began.

They laid on the bed, on Steve’s thoroughly destroyed sheets, with Billy curled up and spooned against Steve’s chest. His knot had just gone down. His seed still coated Billy’s ass inside and out and his thighs dripped with it. Billy was still trembling a little, having just recently lost the satisfying sensation of Steve inside him.

Languid and warm, Steve leaned in impossibly closer, tugging Billy flush to him and scenting up and down his neck and into his curly blonde hair, licking gently at the pulse point under his jaw.

“Seriously Harrington– some of us need to sleep."

"Too long without you, baby..” he nuzzled and kissed, a low rumbling sound emanating from his wolf as his fingers brushed Billy’s sensitive, puffy asshole and felt the come there. His mark. His mate.

“You just came like, half an hour ago!” He griped, but did an unfairly sexy little wiggle, pushing his hips back against Steve’s finger just a little.

“Tell me about it.” He grinned against his mate’s jugular, sucking and nipping at the spot as he cock gave a jerk between his legs.

For a long while, it was quiet except for Billy’s cut off whines and Steve’s happy wolf rumbling on and on. He rubbed the pads of his fingers through the mess on Billy’s tanned thighs and scooped his come back into his hole, sinking his long fingers back into him with ease.

Billy was all fucked out and gaping, his usual heady scent pervaded by the stench of sex and come and  _Steve_ , and the brunette took a long breath again against the shell of Billy’s ear.

“Harrington, I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow if you…”

“Yeah yeah– you know you will. C'mon Baby, we heal fast.” He slipped his fingers the rest of the way in and grinned when his mate pushed back into the intrusion, choking on a sweet sound.

The scent of Billy got impossibly headier and hotter as he squeezed the one of Steve’s hands that was resting on his hip and not buried to the hilt in his wet, open asshole.

They built up a slow and steady rhythm as languid and sleepy as the night itself, and Steve explored with his fingers, peppering kisses and licks and bites along his mate’s shoulders and neck. Billy whined and gasped, crying out behind his teeth every time that Steve pushed in and crooked those fingers just right.

They stayed that way for a long time, their bodies catching up to their minds as they both started to chub up. Steve could smell Billy’s arousal, feel it in the way he clenched around the digits in his ass. But he kept it up, maintaining that rhythm until Billy finally started to babble.

“Goddamn Steve, put it in me– I need it, I need you back in me, c'mon–”

“Not still tired, Baby?” He mumbled, chuckling low and panting into his mate’s hair. His hard dick rubbed up against Steve’s hand, making him growl and shiver. Steve pressed his own dick flush to his mate's hips, along the crack of Billy’s ass. He shuddered at the wet sounds and the feel of his own come wetting the tip of his dick. If he wasn’t careful, he wouldn’t last in that tight heat.

Billy growled and groaned and pressed back against his dick, pushing just the swollen head past the first ring of muscle alongside his fingers. Steve pulled them out to further situate himself, feeling Billy trembling against his chest, still spooned flush together.

“What’s the magic word, Billy? How bad do you want me?”

Billy didn’t hesitate– usually it took a full day of carefully orchestrated foreplay, teasing, being real sweet, in order get Billy to say it.

“ _Please_. Please Steve, I  _need_  it– please  _alpha_ –”

A tremor of white hot pleasure ripped through Steve and his wolf just about howled at Billy’s begging, shoving in to the hilt in a flash of movement. Billy keened and trembled and put a hand over Steve’s where it gripped and nearly clawed at his hip.

It didn’t matter that technically Billy was the alpha, nothing mattered but the soft, wet sound of Steve’s last knot slicking the way as he thrust in with short, sharp strokes. Billy whined and burrowed back into Steve’s embrace, letting himself be claimed again and again, barring his throat. Steve nipped and bit and sucked at the soft skin, making Billy’s whines rise in pitch until they were just huffs of desperate breaths, quivering when Steve’s hand slipped down from his hip to his cock.

He gripped the shaft, tugged at his balls, jerking him off until Billy came with a punched out bark of sound, trailing off into whimpers and cries as Steve kept thrusting.

The pleasure built up in Steve’s gut, his wolf chanting in his head to  _come_ , to  _mark_ , to  _breed_ , and he pressed his hand to Billy’s lower stomach as his knot swelled and turned thrusts into a dirty grind. Billy muttered something about being “insatiable” and “knotting twice in one night,  _Jesus_  Sweetheart”…

The intense sensation was almost too much when he finally popped his knot and started to fill his Mate with come. His wolf’s mantra of  _come_ ,  _mark_ ,  _breed_  was at a fever pitch, the only thing in Steve’s head beside the feel of Billy clenching tight and their mingling scents saturating the room.

He trembled and whimpered through every pulse of his orgasm, come oozing out from around his knot when Billy was just too full of him. He bit and licked his mate, scenting him sweetly as his wolf started scenting and nuzzling. Steve’s heart just sang when Billy let out a breathless laugh. He reached back and tangled his hand in Steve’s sweaty hair, petting him.

“That was… holy  _shit_ , Steve.” He exhaled, still tied together with his knot, back to chest. “You knotted me twice in less than.. I don’t even know,  _Jesus_ …”

“Just cus' I love you so much, can’t get enough.” He grinned, smacking a loud kiss to his mate’s neck where there was a big old bite mark. That would make for quite the hickey in the morning, all of Hawkins would talk.

“Yeah whatever, big guy. Can we sleep–” he cut himself off with a yawn “–sleep now? I think you’ve.. you’ve filled me up enough for tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah Babe…” he licked around the shell of his ear, pressing their sweaty bodies even closer while his knot still tied them together.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

There was a long pause and Steve almost thought that Billy had fallen asleep when he finally said “I love you.”

He relaxed back into the bed, smelling their intertwined scents in his mate’s hair as his eyelids started to droop.

“I love you too, Billy.”


End file.
